Seaside Rendezvous
by GoodLoverBoy
Summary: Si por un maldito castillo de caramelos estaba ahi, bailando y cantando, lo peor es que el estaba ahi. me las pagaras algún día Francis. Pasen a leer.


**Hehehe aquí estoy yo con otra loca historia, Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Himaruya- san.**

**Hace muchos años~**

-Oye tu Bloddy Frog es muy temprano para molestarme-

-_Mon chéri, _ nunca es tarde para arruinarte el día Arthur-dijo Francis levantando una ceja

-¡¿por un maldito día no puedes dejar de molestarme?!- dijo Arthur

-Claro que podría _chéri_, pero tienes que prometerme algo o si no te verás obligado a hacer lo que yo quiera-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Mira si en diez años no vives en un castillo de caramelo, tendrás que cumplir lo que yo te ordene por un día- dijo al momento que sacaba un papelito para simular un contrato.

-Claro, ¿me dejaras esta día?- Dije firmando el papel (para ese entonces yo ya tenía mi perfecta firma de caballero y solo con 6 añitos).

-Por supuesto _amour, _recuérdalo Arthur Kirkland, debes vivir en un castillo de caramelo para ese entonces- Dijo ya levantándose de su lugar

-Estúpido-

Por lo menos el francés no lo molestó ese día, claro al siguiente regresó pero ya no pudo hacer un trueque.

**Diez años después**

Ya estoy en el instituto con mis 16 años bien cumplidos, en estos momentos nos llaman al auditorio, el director quiere darnos un anuncio especial, ahí va Francis revoloteándome encima, diciendo cosas incomprensibles en francés.

-Muchachos, este año haremos algo importante- dijo el director al fin.

-Ahí va otra vez- pensé

-Habrá un festival para la caridad, se harán obras, bailes, música e incluso canto- tomo aire- Es opcional, los que quieran participar solo tienen que llenar un formulario que se les dará en secretaría.-

-Honhonhonhon- dijo Francis, al parecer planea algo y muy grande, lo conozco desde hace años para saber cuándo está pensando algo descabellado.

-Eso es todo alumnos-

Nos paramos de nuestros asientos, las chicas gritaban cosas como "al fin le demostraré mi talento a Alfred". Exactamente oí bien, por alguna razón tienen una obsesión con el capitán de futbol, bueno quien no la tendría era lindo y muy… WAIT! No no no no yo no pienso así, debe de ser la rana y sus influencias raras, si claro debe de ser eso.

-Arthut _mon amour_-

-¿¡Qué quieres bastardo!?-

-Me debes algo muy importante- dijo revolviendo algo entre sus bolsillos. En ese momento abrí los ojos, me enseñaba un papel, en el que venía una promesa de hace diez malditos años.

-Francis sabes perfectamente que no tengo un castillo de caramelo- dije frotándome las sienes.

-Exactamente _chéri, _ ya se como me las pagarás- esta vez me extendió un oficio.

-Formulario de… ¿¡QUÉ!? Estás loco si piensas que haré eso-

-oh no no no Arthur, lo harás, déjame pensar ¿quién era el que decía "un caballero siempre cumple su palabra"?- dijo levantando un dedo y mirando al techo.

-Yo yo yo sé- dijo Feliciano apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Quién _chéri_?-

-¡Arthur! Ve~-

-Correcto Ohonohonhon~- Feliciano desapareció y Francis sonrió

-Se lo que dije e hice, diablos lo haré pero bajo mis condiciones-

-ok-

- 1: No involucre baile, 2: no quiero hacer la de Julieta o algo así y 3: nada de trajes raros- dije enumerando con los dedos.

-En ese caso, tendrás que cantar-

-Espera ¿¡qué!?-

-No me dejaste más opción, tranquilo será en tu glorioso inglés-

-BLODDY HELL, DON'T FUCK ME!-

-Mañana te diré más _Au revoir-_

No lo quiero hacer pero no me queda otra opción.

_**En otro pero no muy lejano lugar…**_

-Escuchame bien Alfred tienes que sentarte en ese lugar, o si no vendrá un fantasma yyy te jalará los pies- Dijo Francis mordiendo su pañuelo.

-Ehh! Yo no quiero eso-

-Por eso tienes no, DEBES sentarte ahí en el día del festival-

-Lo haré, después de todo soy el HERO AHAHAHAHA-

-_Ehehehe de esta no te escapas mon amour Arthur- _pensaba Francis.

**El día del festival **

Ok, tenía que calmarse, aun no miraba al público, Francis le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa, no sabía cuál pero viniendo de ese pervertido podría esperarse cualquier cosa. Ese idiota le puso una pequeña coreografía, era muuuy extraña, cuando se la enseñaba no podía reprimir una sonrisa, perecía la rana danzante (1) y siempre diciéndole a donde debía señalas exactamente, ¿para qué? No lo sé.

Además la canción no era tan mala, lo único malo que tenía era que salían frases en francés, ok se las pagaría después. El francés le enseño como pronunciaras bien alegando que era el lenguaje del _amour~ _y que debía pronunciarlas bien. Las chicas que salieron de bailar arrojaban besos al público, aun no veía quienes estaban ahí, ya se enteraría después.

Su disfraz era el de un mayordomo, con un sombrero y una sombrilla, raro tenía que ser.

-Y el siguiente es Arthur Kirkland- Anunció una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Salí y vi la sorpresa, Alfred estaba en primera fila, bueno no era tan malo, debía ser una coincidencia ¿Qué tal y si la chica que le gustaba actuaba y ella le había pedido amablemente que se sentara ahí? (no sabía que había sido esa rana pervertida). Y la música comenzó.

Comenzaba el piano a sonar, y el salió casi corriendo al ritmo del principio. Dando una pequeña vuelta en el aire antes de comenzar a cantar.

-_Seaside whenever you stroll along with me__I'm merely contemplating what you feel inside-_ agarraba la sombrilla contra su pecho.

-_Meanwhile I ask you to be my Clementine__You say you will if you could but you can't__  
__I love you madly- _cantó señalando hacia el lugar en el que le dijo el francés específicamente que señalara… Ahí estaba Alfred.

-_Let my imagination run away with you gladly__A brand new angle highly commendable__  
__Seaside rendezvous_- al decir lo último dio unos pequeños pasitos en su lugar para dar una vuelta.

-_I feel so romantic can we do it again?__Can we do it again sometime I'd like that__Fantastic c'est la vie madame et Monsieu_- Ahí estaba su frase- _And at the peak of the season__The Mediterranean__This time of year it's so fashionable_- alzo los hombros dando un suspiro, mientras daba un gesto un poco desinteresado. Seguía bailando ahí venia la parte donde debía actuar como película muda, y el tap. Fue horrible.

-_I feel like dancing in the rain_- abrió la sombrilla-_Can I have a volunteer?-_ extendió su mano hacia ejem ya saben quién.

-_Just keep right on dancing__What a damn jolly good idea__It's such a jollification as a matter of fact__So 'tres charmant' my dear_- cerro la sombrilla mientras sacaba algo que parecía ser un reloj y vio la hora, enarcando una ceja.

-_Underneath the moonlight__Together we'll sail across the sea__Reminiscing every night-_ se agarraba su pecho comenzando a moverse de un lado al otro en su mismo lugar.

-_Meantime I ask you to be my Valentine__You say you'd have to tell your daddy if you can__  
__I'll be your Valentino_- Comenzo a bailar casi al frente de Alfred quien al parecer parecía comprender su situación sonrojándose.

-_We'll ride upon an omnibus and then the casino__Get a new facial start a sensational__  
__Seaside rendezvous so adorable__Seaside rendezvous ooh__Seaside rendezvous__  
__Give us a kiss!_- Y mando un beso terminando así su actuación.

Sorprendentemente, comenzaron a aplaudir, aplauso que, dejo en ridículo a los demás, Alfred se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir con un extraño brillo es sus ojos.

Al día siguiente todos le comenzaban a elogiar, y el francés le dijo que le agradeciera, según el y cito "gracias a mi todos te aman chéri, puedes agradadecerme como quieras" y luego le dio un leve roce en su trasero, ok le iba a dar una patada cuando Alfred llegó, y nos detuvo.

-Hey Arthie _I ask you to be my Valentine (2)- _todos se quedaron boquiabiertos yo me sonrojé, maldito yankee.- ¿aceptas o no?- sonrió

-Hoy a las 7:00 ni un minuto más you git- y así me fui a casa a arreglarme.

Moraleja: Siempre tengan un castillo de caramelo a la mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

**Hubo una caricatura en la que salía una randa que bailaba y cantaba con sombrero y todo, un señor la vio y le quiso contar a los demás sobre su hallazgo, pero siempre al llegar la rana estaba normal.**

**Es una parte de la canción por si no se dieron cuenta XD**

**La canción se llama Seaside Rendezvous, si la escuchan verán el porqué de la coreografía es de mi banda favorita Queen :3 espero y se hayan reído como yo XD. Dejen reviews y Arthur vivirá en su preciado castillo de caramelos.**


End file.
